


Reunion Delayed

by alynwa



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Reunion Delayed

Dembe and Mr. Kaplan were sitting quietly on the screened – in veranda of the safe house in St. Martin. The breeze felt like air conditioning and the sun had set moments earlier. Only the glow of the lights inside reached them and reflected off the yellow painted walls. They couldn’t hear the ocean, but they could still see it before it became too dark. They had flown down a few days after Red left town with Lizzie.

Dembe smiled as he recalled their conversation about heading to this island. Kate had been right; they did need warmth and sunshine to counter the chill and darkness in their hearts. He was about to tell her so when his cell phone rang. Picking it up from the small table next to his chair, he checked the caller ID and his smile widened. “Raymond!”

“How are you, Dembe? I trust you and Mr. Kaplan are continuing to stay out of trouble.”

“I’m fine, we both are. And I think I can speak for both of us that we are looking forward to seeing you on the twenty – fourth of September. I have missed you, my brother.”

“Yes, well, about that, Dembe, as it turns out, Lizzie and I won’t be resurfacing until a week later on October first.”

“ _What?_ ” Dembe’s tone caused Kate to look at him in alarm. He turned on the speaker so that she could hear.

“I’m truly sorry. It can’t be helped. October first is the best I can do. I’ll explain everything when I see you.”

Kate piped up, “Will you at least tell us where you are?”

“It’s better that you not know. I will text Dembe where to meet in late September so that the pilot will have time to prep the jet. I have to end this call; I need to get back to Lizzie.”

Kate shrugged. “We understand. I know it goes without saying, but I’m saying it anyway: Please be careful.”

“I am taking all precautions, but thank you. Dembe?”

“Yes?”

“I _have_ missed you. Very much. When we all meet back up again, you and I will have to have a ‘boys’ night out.’

“I look forward to that, Raymond. Take care.”

“You, too. Goodnight to you and Kate.” The phone beeped indicating Red had ended the call.

“It will be good to be together again, Kate.”

“It certainly will be, Dembe.”


End file.
